


Steve Discovers Stony

by Satanlickmydick



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Slash, Stony - Freeform, WIP, steve discovers fanfiction, steve discovers stony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day whilst on the computer Steve comes across something labeled 'Stony'. His curiosity leads him to click on it. The worst part? Tony was standing right there. Maybe smut, Stony (duh) Slash. WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Hey Tony?" Steve asked from the barstool in the kitchen, he was hunched over the new laptop that Tony had bought him.

"Yea?" The genius said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Um, I had a question about the internets..."

The brunette chuckled on his way to the coffee pot. "Shoot"

"What's a Stony pic?" Steve asked, clicking on a google link.

"A Stony? What are you- Oh! No don't-!"

"Holy-!" Steve exclaimed, eyes widening in shock as Tony walked over to look at the screen.

"Yea... Our fans have, um... Active imaginations..."

They both stared in slight shock at the image on the computer.

Tony lay out on a large bed, no clothes, arc reactor making everything else slightly blue. His face was contorted in ecstasy and sweat dripped down his forehead. He was completely aroused and dripping pre-cum. Steve was kneeling in between the billionaire's legs, buried deep inside Tony. Eyes shut and face flushed, sweating as well. His hands gripped at Tony's hips obviously just as pleasured as the smaller man.

"Who-? why were-? This is..." Steve stuttered.

"Bullshit." Tony spat.

"What?" Steve asked clueless. He nonchalantly shifted his legs trying to hide his excitement.

"This is bullshit, if you and I fucked I would so be topping." Tony smirked.

"Tony..." Steve warned, hoping he wouldn't make any more sexual innuendos.

"I'm just saying, I mean you may he bigger than me but I think we all know who has more experience." Tony stated. Steve started turning an embarassing shade of red and looked at the floor. "And my dick is waaaaaay bigger than THAT." He stated pointing at the screen.

"Can you please get that off the screen?" Steve shyly asked. Tony chuckled and did as he asked. Steve coughed and shifted his legs again.

"Uh, I have to- um... Go." Steve guickly stood up from the barstool and speed walked to his room.

"Okaaaay. That was weird." Tony said, turning back to the coffee pot.


	2. Chapter Two

"Is Cap still hiding from you?" Clint asked as he entered the living room, in which Tony was watching Doctor Who.

"I think so." The genius shrugged.

"You should talk to him about it." Clint said, flopping down on the couch.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Tony groaned.

"Well seeing as you live in the same friggin' building, I recommend it."

Tony sighed and stood up, pausing the show to go and talk to the super soldier.

~oOo~

Steve sat on his bed holding the sketch pad that Tony gave him.

Tony

He glanced down at the unfinished sketch that the book was open to. It was of the genius laughing, hair in a million different directions and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. He started it last Friday when they were watching The Lord of The Rings. Tony had been so adamant about catching Steve up on modern culture, it was really sweet. Sure, he had lat's of trouble getting the old-fashioned man to actually understand most of it, but then it became something different. A way for them to bond.

Steve slammed the notebook shut and threw it across the room. He sighed and flopped back onto the bed, extremely frustrated.

"Hey Cap!" He heard along with a knock on the door. "Let me in, I got ice cream!" Tony teased from the other side of the door. Steve had confided in Tony that ice cream was probably to one thing he could never say no to, especially vanilla. The soldier sighed and got up to open the door.

Tony stood there is gray sweat pants, ripped up slippers, and a grease stained hoodie, and probably the most innocent smile on his face that Steve had ever seen. He also held a large tub of Eddy's vanilla bean ice cream and two big spoons.

"Really? Out of the container?" The blonde asked. Tony shrugged.

"Why not, we're grown ups, not like anyone can tell us not to."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "So what did you need?"

"Just wanted to talk." He pushed passed the other man in the cozy bedroom.

"Okay, is there a problem? Did I do something that-"

"No! No." Tony interrupted. "Jeez, you never do anything wrong." He sat on the bed and shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Steve followed suit, but was cautious to keep a good few inches space between them. "You've been acting a little weird since Tuesday."

"Oh."

"Yea, stuff like that, we just really have to shrug it off. I mean I totally get it. It's weird but, you know, can't help it." Tony rambled. Steve instinctively glance over at his sketchbook on the floor. He kept lots of his personal drawings in there, some of them of Tony, most of them not so clean. He felt shame wash over him.

"So... yup." The billionaire finished. "Thoughts? Comments?" Silence. "You're awfully quiet over there soldier."

And oh did Steve love it when Tony called him soldier.

"Yea- I'm... of course, yes, I'm fine, just tired." He stuttered.

"Okay, well, let me know if you need me." Tony said, getting up to leave.

"Why would I need you?" Steve snapped.

"No reason."


	3. Chapter Three

"Jarvis, where's Cap?" Tony asked the AI after taking a sip of coffee.

"Captain Rogers is in his bedroom, sir." The British voice responded. The genius furrowed his brows.

"He's been in there for hours, that's not like him..." He muttered to himself. "What's he doing?"

"It seems he is attempting usage at the laptop he received form you, sir."

Tony smirked. "Well let's see what the good ol' captain is up to." Tony turned around in his desk chair to his computer set up. He tapped away at the keypad and within a record fifteen seconds was looking at the Steve's computer screen. He watched as the mouse clicked the 'down' arrow on the Google. He read the screen quickly as it moved upwards and noticed a few choice words.

Stony

Fanfiction

Smut

He wasn't sure what the last word meant, but he was sure about the first two. His eyes widened as he started reading the link that Steve clicked. He closed the screen and went to splash some cold water on his face.

"Breathe, breathe Stark." He repeated to himself. "Don't get yourself worked up. You're the one who people pawn for, not the other way 'round." He paced around the bathroom for a moment before deciding on a plan of action.

"Jarvis, patch me through to Steve." He commanded with a grin.

"Tony! Oh- um, hi. Wha- What can I do f-for you." Steve sounded out of breath, almost flustered.

"Hey, I know it's only Thursday but I have a meeting in Malibu so I won't be here tomorrow, want to have movie night a day early?" He asked.

"Oh, um, okay... just- I'll, I'll be down in a minute." Steve stuttered. Tony grinned wickedly and threw on a clean tee shirt, getting in the elevator.

~oOo~

"Hey!" Tony called out as he exited the elevator into the shared Avengers' living room.

"Hi." Steve smiled as he left the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn in his hand.

"So what are you in the mood for tonight?" Tony asked seductively.

"Um, wh-what?" The soldier asked wide-eyed.

"Action, comedy, fantasy? What kind of movie are you in the mood for?" The brunette asked, sitting down on the couch and picking up the remote.

"Oh, um, we could finish The Lord of The Rings Trilogy..."

"Good idea." Tony smiled.

Steve sat down in the armchair across from the Genius.

"Or, we could do this..." Tony stood up and place his hands on Steve's knees, sliding them up so they rest just in the middle of his thighs.

"Tony, w-"

He moved his face in closer to the blonde's, lips not far apart. Steve could feel warm breath on his face and shuddered. The billionaire pushed his hand up underneath the white tee shirt and sat down on muscled legs.

Oh this is going to be good. He thought.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry if this sucks because I wrote it when I was half asleep so... I will edit it later when I'm not half asleep.

Steve felt the warmth of sunlight caressing the left side of his face as he faded into consciousness. Which was… odd… since when he wakes up he usually feels the sun on the right side of his face. Whatever, he was too tired and groggy to even open his eyes. He opted, instead, to turn over towards the sun but found that he could not, as there was a warm mass blocking that side of the bed. His eyes shot open and he saw a mess of dark brown hair and a faint blue glow draped across his naked chest and torso.

“Shit!” Was the only thing that came to his mind when he remembered just what had happened the night before.

He remembered the feel of Tony’s teeth scraping down his neck, to his chest, to… lower places. He remembered getting dragged by the unbuttoned waist of his slacks to Tony’s grand master bedroom that hardly anyone got the honor of seeing. And he definitely remembers getting so fed up with the snarky son of a bitch’s teasing that he grabbed his wrists and shoved them up above his head as he…

Oh fuck. Oh no. No no no NO! He had completely violated their friendship and any professional shred of dignity he had within himself left. All he had done was make an even bigger mess of things than they already were. He could feel himself hyperventilating.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door.

“Hey! Your royal highness! Bruce went out and got bagels and donuts. I’d come and get some now before His Godliness Thor eats them all. Not everyone waits for the infamous Tony Stark y’know!”

Shit, that was definitely Clint. Okay maybe nobody knew he was in here. And thank god not even Clint’s loud mouth could wake Tony Stark up from a deep slumber.

“Mmmmm… ‘morning handsome.” Tony groaned as he mouthed lazy kissed into Steve’s side.

Okay maybe Clint’s voice WAS annoying enough to wake Tony.

Steve’s entire body froze up. He had no idea what to say or do. He had never been in a situation like this before.

“Y’know, the typical response to that would be something along the lines of ‘Good morning to you too, Sexy’.” Tony stated as he traced his hands up and down Steve’s abs.

“Um- Good Morning.” Steve said, staying completely still.

Tony suddenly crawled on top of Steve’s naked body, being naked himself, straddling his hips, and brought his mouth down to nip at Steve’s jawline.  
“Last night was fun, huh?” He murmured. “How ‘bout a replay?” 

Steve gently pushed Tony’s chest off his so they could look each other in the eyes, which was harder to do then he would like to admit.

“Tony, what are we doing?” Steve asked, voice almost cracking.

Tony chuckled. “Didn’t they have sex ed. back in the forties? If not then last night must’ve been so confusing. Allow me to give you a refresher course.” Tony said slyly, leaning back down for a kiss, but Steve denied him this and pushed him back again.

“Tony I’m serious. This is- This isn’t like me. This isn’t something that I do. I don’t have one night stands, I don’t sleep around, I’m not even gay!” He tried to reason (more with himself than Tony) as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Tony slid off his lap and onto the bed beside him, propping up on an elbow.

“Um… what happened last night was a little gay.” Tony smirked.

“Tony-” Steve started.

“Okay fine maybe you’re not gay. Maybe you’re bi. Whatever. It still happened. And you still liked it.”

“I’m not-” Steve tried to say but was interrupted by Tony pressing his surprisingly soft mouth to Steve’s impressive pecs.

“Would a straight guy like this?” Tony grinned as he climbed back onto Steve’s lap and started nibbling at his earlobe. Steve gasped and let his head tip back, fighting every voice in his head telling him to leave.

Tony started grinding his naked hips down onto Steve’s and sighed as he slotted their lips together. Steve moaned loudly into Tony’s mouth and bucked his hips up involuntarily. Tony chuckled and started moving faster, kissing harder.

Steve was getting dizzy. Oh god, Tony just felt so good, everything about him was intoxicating, the was he smelt, his voice, his touch, the way he tasted. Steve wanted more. HE never wanted this to stop. It was altogether too much and not enough. His voice of reasoning was screaming at him to run, but every other part of him was begging for more. Just as Tony was about to get to the good part, the door opened wide.

“Okay Stark, it’s twelve in the afternoon and Pepper is demanding you- Oh.”

Steve’s immediate reaction was to push Tony off him onto the other side of the bed and sit up pin straight, covering as much of himself as he could with the thin white sheet.

Steve was pretty sure if his face got any redder he would look like the red skull.

Tony just flung his head back onto the pillow and groaned.

“What do you want Tasha? I’m a little busy.” 

“Just letting you know that Pepper called just short of a half million times. Something about a board of directors meeting.” She grinned slyly.

“Oh crap that was today wasn’t it?” Tony chastised himself. He slid out of the bed, completely unabashed of his nudity, and slid on a pair of boxers. He then turned around.

“You can go now.” He said to Natasha, picking up his phone and tapping away at the screen.

Natasha just scoffed and turned around, as she walked back down the hallway she shouted into the living space. “YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS, BARTON!”

They could hear a faint “Goddammit!”.

“Can we pick this up later?” Tony asked as he finished buttoning up a maroon dress shirt and tucking it into his pants. “I got a thing.” He grabbed his suit jacket and went to leave the room, before turning around. “Feel free to use the bathroom or whatever. Towels are in the closet.” He winked and then just like that, was gone.

Steve sat in a daze. He had a lot to process.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels and implied smut. Enjoy.

Steve sat in the living room of the tower watching baseball but not actually watching it.  
He was checking his phone every few minutes and trying not to have a complete break-down.  
Natasha walkin in the room just as Steve was checking his phone for the fifteenth time.  
“Hey.” She said sitting down. “Who’s winning?”  
“Huh?” Steve muttered looking up from his phone.  
“The game, who’s winning.” She pointed at the tv.  
“Oh, um, not sure.” Steve said, sliding back into the couch.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you’ve got a lot of stuff on your mind.” Tasha replied.  
“Um… about… what you saw earlier…” Steve trailed on.  
“Hey, no judgement. What you do in private is your business.” She assured.  
“Oh, thanks.” He said.  
There was a moment of silence between them.  
“But, just- Stark?” She asked, unbelievingly. “Tony Stark? Out of all the guys to have sex with as your first gay experience you choose Stark?”  
“Tasha-” Steve started.  
“I mean I know he has money and objectively speaking he is conventionally attractive, but that’s about where his appeal ends, Rogers, you can do better.” Tasha continued.  
“Listen, I don’t have an explanation, for you or him or anyone. I don’t even have an explanation for myself! I have no clue what happened! One minute I was getting ready to watch a movie and then, there were mouths and hands and it felt good and it was different, it didn’t feel… wrong, like everyone used to tell me back in… well back before. And I didn’t want to stop because I felt like it was where I was supposed to be, in that moment it felt, more right than anything. I mean, I had kissed girls on dates, I even had relations with a very nice lady I met at an art store not long after I woke up in this century but this, with Tony, it was, it different and good and everything just seems so messed up now, and-” Steve stopped and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have told you all that.” He started panicking.  
“Steve! Relax! That’s a lot of weight you just got off your shoulders. And that’s a lot of stuff to hold in. Why didn’t you ever tell anyone?” She asked.  
“There was nobody I could tell. My mom died, Bucky was busy making sure I didn’t get beaten to death on a daily basis. And even if I did talk to anyone, well, it was the forties.” He sighed.  
“Well, at least you’re getting it out now.” Tasha chuckled. “So how was it?” She asked.  
Steve looked perplexed.  
“With Tony I mean, how was he?” She grinned.  
Steve blushed. “Tasha...”  
“Come on, who am I gonna tell? I’m an elite russian spy, you think I’m gonna blab to anyone?” She nudged his arm.  
Steve looked at his hands. “It was… good.” He chuckled. “Really good.”  
“You’re kidding?”  
“It was actually… amazing, it was, eye-opening, I never knew it was supposed to feel like that. I felt things I didn’t know I could feel, and he was…” Steve flushed even brighter. “He was sexy. It wasn’t just that I thought he was attractive, I mean I did, but the way he moved, the things he said, it was much more than attraction, it was a primal urge to be close because he did things that made me feel alive.” Steve gushed.  
“Damn…” Tasha whispered. “If I knew someone who did that to me I’d never leave the bedroom.” She laughed.  
“I didn’t really want to.” He laughed in return.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“What do I do know? What do I say to him?” Steve asked.  
“I can’t tell you, that’s all dependent on how you feel.” She replied just as the elevator door opened to reveal none other than Tony.  
“Speak of the devil.” Tasha murmured. Steve chuckled.  
“What’s up, ladies?” Tony asked as he sauntered into the living space. “Gossiping about me?” He said with a sly smile.  
“You wish. I was just showing Steve how fantasy baseball works.” She lied.  
“That’s a waste of time, if you like baseball that much I’ll buy you a team.” Tony said, sitting down in one of the armchairs. “Who’s your fancy? Dodgers? Mets? I don’t really picture you as a yankees guy, but hey, I didn’t really picture you as the kind of guy who likes dick either and we know how that turned out.”  
“And I’ll take that as my clue to leave.” Natasha said, getting up to leave.  
“You can’t say stuff like that in front of other people, Tony!” Steve chastised.  
“Why not? Natasha knows everything anyway, and besides she doesn’t care, I mean I’ve seen her vagina and she didn’t bat an eye.” Tony said nonchalantly.  
“You- What!?” Steve practically squealed.  
“Relax, we didn’t have sex, there was a lab incident with some acid and she had to take an emergency chemical shower. Lemme tell you, the carpets do in fact match the drapes.” Tony explained.  
Steve just sat there dumbfounded.  
“So have you learned anything else about your newfound sexuality while I was gone?” He asked casually.  
“Tony-!”  
“I mean there’s a lot to know when it comes to gay sex so don’t feel bad if you’re confused at first.” Tony continued. “I mean when I first started, granted I was in college, I had no clue what a top or a prostate was, but you’ll learn. All you need is a night alone with google and a dildo.”  
Steve had no idea what to even say to that.  
“Tony, I’m not like you.” Was all he could say.  
“What? Sexually enlightened? That’s okay, you’re from the 1940s, it’s to be expected.”  
“No! Promiscuous!” Steve snapped. He instantly regretted it.  
Tony stared at him for a minute.  
“Oh, my- I’m sorry I didn’t mean-”  
“No, it’s ok, I bet to you and a lot of other people i do seem like, well like a man-slut but that’s me, that’s who I am, I like sex. It’s fun and it feels good and I don’t get intimate in any other aspect of my life so I take what I can get in the bedroom.” Tony elaborated.  
Tony… didn’t feel close to people? He craves intimacy.  
“Oh Tony,” Steve sighed.  
“It’s fine, I was never good with opening up to people and most of the people I did open up to either left or tried to kill me.” He chuckled lightheartedly. “Besides, fucking is more fun than emotional intimacy.”  
“Tony, you- you don’t need to feel like that, you have people who care about me.” Steve tried to assure as he moved to sit closer to Tony.  
“I have people who care about my money, and my technology.”  
“I don’t.” Steve leaned in to Tony’s face better.  
“...What?” Tony asked.  
“I don’t care about that stuff. I mean, yeah the Iron Man suit helps but, that’s not all you are, you’re not just money and technology, you were willing to die for us, not just the team, but for all of new york, all of the world. That’s why we care about you. That’s why I care about you.” Steve said.  
“Steve-” before Tony could say anything else, Steve was pulling Tony to stand up and pressing their mouths together.  
Steve placed one hand on Tony’s hip and one gently on his cheek. He kissed Tony the way he imagined the boy kissed the girl in that romance movie The Notebook. He kissed Tony like he was trying to express every kind, gentle feeling through it. He kissed Tony like he loved him wholly and completely, because, in some deep, secret place inside, maybe he did.  
He pulled away for air.  
“You know, emotional intimacy and physical intimacy don’t have to be mutually exclusive.” Steve mused.  
Tony furrowed his brow in slight confusion. Steve just smiled and took Tony by the hand. He led them to his room this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the first five chapters of this story was kind of the chronicle of how tony and steve got together and like, i guess steve's sexual awakening and then the next few chapters will be all about steve's journey through experimenting with his sexuality and tony learning to combine sex and emotions in a healthy way. Yeah it's gonna be heavy emotionally and really hot sexy times. So buckle up my friends ur in for good and maybe angsty times!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, checkout my tumblr for updates on my stories and lots of funny stuff and fandom madness: garnetmademgay


End file.
